After the Carnival
by Miggitdog
Summary: The first fic I ever wrote, so my writing was a little shaky back then. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about after the Carnival, it's mainly about Shizuru and Natsuki. It's my first one, so please be gentle with your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or any of the characters used. (T.T) Please don't sue me.

* * *

Shizuru looked out the window. It was raining hard, not a single person in sight. She sighed, and turned back into her office. She'd jumped at the chance to take the Directors position when it was offered to her. Mashiro quit after the end of the previous year, Shizuru had graduated with the highest grades, was loved by everyone (except Haruka Suzushiro), and she already knew the schools affairs. 

But Shizuru didn't take the job because it was her dream to be Director of Fuka Academy; she took it so she could be close to…her.

A knock on her door woke Shizuru from her reverie. She sat down behind the large desk. "Enter." She said, and she watched as the brass handle turned and the oak door swung open.

"Shizuru-san," Mai said as she bowed, "You called me?"

"Yes, thank you Mai. I wanted to talk to you about your and Takumi's scholarship funds."

The girl seemed to stiffen, "Um, well, you see…" Mai struggled to explain.

Shizuru cut her off, "There's no need to worry, it's all taken care of."

"Oh." Mai's releif was evident, "Thank you Shizuru-san."

Shizuru held up her hand, "Wait a moment before thanking me, Mai. Can you still use your Element?"

Mai's eyes darkend. "I don't know, and I don't plan to find out."

Shizuru nodded. "Either way, Kagutsuchi will not come when you call it. Your contract was broken when the Star was destroyed. That is all, you may go."

"Thank you." Mai got up and slipped through the door quickly.

Shizuru looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. Like Mai, she had yet to see if her element remained. Yukino and Akane had lost theirs, which didn't upset either. They'd never really wanted to be HiMEs. Yukariko, the nun, also lost her abilities, and her dear husband ran off, leaving her to take care of their child all alone. Shiho also lost hers, and when she realized it she went berserk. They'd had to put her in an institution. Midori, Akira, Mikoto, and Nao all still have their Elements. No one had seen Alyssa or Miyu, and Shizuru didn't know about…her.

As she sat alone, Shizuru's mind took her back. One of the many memories she tried to repress flooded into her mind.

* * *

_She hates me. But I love her. The only way is if we both go, together. I have to defeat my dearest, Natsuki. It's the only way, but I wish she didn't hate me_. 

Duran and Kiyohime were fighting viciously. Shizur watched as Natsuki was trapped under a falling bell.

_Now's my chance._

Shizuru swung her naginata in a graceful arc and broke the bell, catching Natsuki in tight hold.

_I won't let you go anymore. __You're all mine._

She pulled Natsuki toward her and held her in a close embrace. Natsuki surprised her with a kiss.

_What? But, she hates me? Doesn't she?_

"Shizuru, you were the first one who came to me when I was unable to believe anyone. But, I can't have the feeling that you wish I did. Even then, I'm happy that you loved me. I also love you, Shizuru. So…" Natsuki quietly told her. Then, "Duran! Load Silver Cartridge!"

_She loves me, but, this is the end._

"Fire!"

Shizuru watched as Duran fired into Kiyohime, and then she held Natsuki.

"I'm fulfilled." Shizuru whispered.

_This is the end, I die in my loves arms, this is my fate._

And they died together.

* * *

_If only it had been that simple. But, I should have foreseen that I wouldn't get that peace. Miyu brought us back. She loves me, but not the same way. Tomorrow is the start of the new term; I haven't seen her since Graduation. What am I going to do? If only we'd stayed dead._

Natsuki sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do. "Damn it!" She said, a little too loudly, the other bar patrons looked at her curiously. She cursed again more quietly, got up and left. She got on her bike, and drove, not really paying attention to where she was going.

_Term starts tomorrow. What am I going to do? I'm going to see her._

Natsuki had been wondering the same thing over and over again.

_It would have been so much easier if we'd really died; I wouldn't have to face Shizuru's feelings. I love her, but, just not that way. I wish I could, but…I just can't. Now I have to face her again, after what happened._

Natsuki shuddered as she remembered.

* * *

It was Shizuru's Graduation day. She asked Natsuki to her graduation party. 

_But I didn't know it would just be the two of us._

When Natsuki arrived at Shizuru's apartment, she was surprised to discover that they were alone.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to invite everyone else." Shizuru told her, a sly grin on her face. "Guess it's just us."

* * *

Natsuki stopped the memory before it upset her. 

_That's when I should have left. Damn it. Before…no! Don't think about it. Crap. What am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm not perfect; if you see a mistake, or something that contradicts the episodes, please point it out to me so I can fix it. xD.

* * *

Natsuki dragged her feet, as if walking slowly would delay the inevitable. She knew she'd have to face Shizuru sometime, she just wish it wasn't today.

_Maybe in 20 years, or so, I'd be okay._

A deep sigh, and she straitened and walked toward the door to her classroom. As if it wasn't enough to have to see Shizuru, but repeating all of High school? That was just too much. She remembered how Shizuru had suggested that maybe she shouldn't graduate, but stay in school with her, and then later, after the karaoke, inviting Natsuki to her 'party'.

_I should have seen it coming! Why couldn't she understand?_

"Natsuki-chan." The quiet voice of Shizuru brought Natsuki crashing back to reality.

"Sh-sh-shizu-ru." She stuttered.

"Please follow me." Shizuru turned and, as she was the Director, Natsuki had no choice but to follow.

_What the hell am I going to do? Oh shit! Oh shit!_

Shizuru led her back out the building, toward the Director's Mansion.

_Her mansion. _

The bell rang. It was a long shot, but, "Um, Shizuru, I'm going to be late for class…"Natsuki tried.

Shizuru turned and smiled her big fake smile, "Don't worry Natsuki-chan, I'll write you a pass."

"Oh, um, thank you." Natsuki quietly said. One of the things that bothered her about Shizuru was her ability to mask herself so well. And she did it in such a way that you couldn't disagree with her.

_I wonder if I've ever really seen the real her? Unless that time she lost her mind was the real her…She could really be a loony!_

Natsuki followed Shizuru into her large plush office.

"Have a seat, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said as she sat behind her oversized desk. Natsuki sat in one of the cushy chairs opposite Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru's mind was buzzing. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do, which was rare for her. None of her thoughts showed on her porcelain face, unlike Natsuki, whose expressions she could easily read.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru watched as her dearests' face crunched and turned slightly red. Shizuru knew what she was thinking. "It's regarding your attendance record." Natsuki's face relaxed and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"I know I need to repeat-" Natsuki began, but Shizuru chose to cut her off.

"No. That's the reason I asked you here. I have found an alternative." Natsuki's surprise was so great her mouth opened.

"Y-you have?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, but you may chose to repeat if you don't like the alternative." This time, Natsuki's face darkened and Shizuru imagined Natsuki, coming up with the evil plots Shizuru might have in store. "You can study after school, with me."

"Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki's face was now a shade of red, "I, I, ugh!" She screeched in frustration, and leapt out of her chair.

Shizuru sat quietly while Natsuki fumed and eventually, calmed down enough to sit down.

"I...…I know…...You don't...…I…...It's…...I understand." Shizuru had a difficult time coming up with the right words.

For a moment, her mask broke, a tear slipped out. But, the next moment, it was gone, wiped away by a casual hand, and the mask was back.

* * *

"Shizuru..." Natsuki wasn't sure whether to shout at her, or comfort her.

"In any case, you should tell me by the end of the day." Shizuru's voice was slightly sharper than usual, but her big fake smile was back.

"I…yes, Fujino-sama." Natsuki was rather pleased to see the small shock that crossed Shizuru's face at the sound of the formal title, even if it only lasted about half a second before the smile was back.

Natsuki left the office, twice as worried and confused as she had been ten minutes before.

* * *

Shizuru leaned back, and contemplated what had just occurred.

_It was better than I expected._

She was relieved that they hadn't talked about the last time they saw each other.

_It was foolish of me. _She thought, as she remembered.

* * *

"Guess it's just us."

"Oh, alright," Natsuki replied rather nervously. She sat down on the couch. She was tense; sitting on the very edge of her seat.

Shizuru went to her kitchen, and returned with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses.

_This is it._

She carefully poured the drinks, and handed one to Natsuki. She sat down next to her…

* * *

A commotion outside brought her back to the present. She rose, and walked to her window, and what she saw made her giggle.

Natsuki was standing over some boy, a 1st year by the look of him. A rather large group of people encircled them, and the boy looked terrified. He had fallen and his eye was starting to swell; the contents of his book bag were strewn across the pavement. Natsuki was shouting, though her words were unintelligible. After a few moments of ranting, she gave him a nasty hand sign and stormed away, knocking over a few people who didn't move out of her way quickly enough.

_Don't mess with her.

* * *

_

Natsuki was furious with herself.

_Why did I loose control like that? He just asked me out, why did I freak?_

She didn't know the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

OK. Here it is. I'm not sure I'm doing justice to Shizuru's character, please give me your thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you-"

"That's alright; I haven't seen you in ages!" Mai smiled, "But it's 15 minutes until my break, do you mind waiting?"

"No I don't, thank you Mai."

"Um, would you like to order something while you wait?" Mai asked, always the good waitress.

"Something with mayonnaise, lots of mayonnaise." Natsuki replied.

* * *

Shizuru paced around her office. The boy Natsuki had beaten up had left moments ago. He had ice on his swelling eye, and was a bit dazed, but he told her what he remembered to have happened.

"It was like this: I was leaving class, and I saw a really pretty girl, and my friend bet me I wouldn't have the guts to ask her out, so I did. She smacked me. I…...well...she hit me really hard! I, uh…I fell. She started screaming, I don't know what, 'cause I was kinda out of it. Then she flipped me the bird and ran away." He paused, and then asked, "Is she going to be suspended for this?"

"Suspended for what?" Shizuru asked politely.

"For uh, hitting me." He replied sheepishly.

"No, but I can assure you; she will be punished. You might do well not to take bets from your friend, this is a bad sign." She gave him a big smile.

_He asked her out? It seems she really cares for me, why else would she hit him? But, she's confused about it at the moment. I'll give her some time, but while I do that, I need more information…

* * *

_

"Thanks Mai," Natsuki said as Mai sat down 15 minutes later.

"You keep saying that, but like I said, it's good to see you." Mai smiled again. Her smile was different than it used to be; it was real now. With Takumi's surgery a success, a great burden had been lifted off of Mai, and she seemed truly happy.

"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you is, I need some advice, and I didn't know who else to ask." Natsuki confessed.

"Really? You though of me," Mai seemed puzzled, "Why not Shizuru?" Natsuki tensed, but Mai didn't notice and continued, "I mean, I don't mind, but aren't you and her best friends? I'd have thought you'd go to her." Mai looked up, "Oh…"

Natsuki's face was scrunched up, and turning a rather deep shade of purple.

_She doesn't know! Oh, Hell! This is going to be even harder than I thought. Deep breaths, deep breaths!_

Slowly, her face returned to its normal shade.

"That's…actually, what I wanted to talk to you about…" Natsuki began.

* * *

"Yeah I saw it, it was hilarious! She beat the crap out of that kid! Then she started yelling something about '…you sick little pervert! Why the hell would you ask me something like that! I hope you burn in hell…!" Chie smiled, "It made my day, I got a pic of it; do you want to see?"

"No thank you, Chie-san, I saw for myself." Shizuru replied.

"I wonder what he asked her, that's unusual behavior for Natsuki; it must have been something sick and perverted…" Chie wondered aloud.

_It was._

"Thank you for your valuable time," Shizuru thanked her.

After Chie left, Shizuru pondered what she had learned from the four bystanders she'd managed to dredge up.

_Maybe, she was thinking about me… Maybe she didn't mean he was sick and perverted…Maybe she was thinking I am…OR maybe she was thinking he was…Maybe…Maybe…Maybe; I'll probably never find the conclusive answer.

* * *

_

"Oh, I see…" Mai seemed very embarrassed, "Um, I'm not sure if I'm the best person to help you with relationships, I mean, well with Tate and Reito…"

"That's alright; I just need your opinion." Natsuki told her.

"Well, if it were me, I think I'd take the tutoring." Mai told her.

"Really?!" Natsuki had been sure Mai would say it was a bad idea, and that would have been enough to convince her to repeat.

_What do I do?_

"I mean," Mai continued, "That it would be a good chance for you to dissuade her from…...You could tell her you just want to be friends. If you don't do it, she'll still pursue you…I think."

"I suppose," Natsuki considered Mai's point, "Thank you Mai" She abruptly rose and left the restaurant, Mai still sitting at the booth, her mouth slightly open.

* * *

She was driving faster than she normally would have, but she didn't have much time left to decide.

_Could I face her everyday? After what happened?_

For the second time, the memory flashed before her, but this time, she couldn't stop it.

* * *

Shizuru sat down on the couch next to her, a little too close for comfort.

"Um, here's to you Shizuru Fujino" She said, raising her glass, "For graduating, top of your class even." Natsuki proceeded to down the whole glass in one. She gagged. "Oh, wow, that's strong stuff." She looked up.

Shizuru hadn't taken a drink yet; she was sitting there, with her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face.

"Natsuki," She leaned forward.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" Natsuki hit a pot hole that sent her swerving.

_Oh shit!_

Her bike overbalanced and fell onto its side, skidding across the pavement at high speed.

_Ouch!

* * *

_

_It's getting late. I wonder if she's even going to show. Maybe she decided to run away and not finish school rather than choose. Or she's decided just to repeat and not talk to me. Oh dear. My thoughts are, unusually random. I must get it together._

Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Please come in," She said.

The door opened and Natsuki walked in. Her left arm and leg was bleeding, and there was a bump on her head.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru rushed forward to help her, but Natsuki pulled away, wincing in pain.

The silence stretched far beyond uncomfortable into something more along the lines of unbearably awkward. Finally Shizuru managed to speak.

"What is your choice?" She asked.

_Though I already know the answer._


	4. Chapter 4

Finally…here it is. I wrote the entire thing...read it...hated it...deleted it...and re-wrote it...I just want to warn you…it gets really cliché…sorry about that, but I had to do it. Yes, my chapters are short and this seems to be going very fast, well, all I can say is I don't plan to spend the rest of my life writing this fanfic…I'm not sure how many chapters there will end up being…5,6,7,8…123…I guess we'll find out. xD.

* * *

"…Tutor me…" Natsuki managed to say, before the world went black.

Shizuru rushed forward and managed to catch Natsuki before she hit the floor.

As she looked down at the girl in her arms, her clothing torn up and a little bit of blood leaking from long scrapes on her arm and leg; all Shizuru's mind could register was shock. But the shock was not from the state of Natsuki, it was from what she'd just said.

_What? That's not right. She wants me to tutor her? No, this isn't right; I must have heard her wrong._

Shizuru was brought back to the present when she realized her hand was sticky and warm. It was the one supporting Natsuki's head. She carefully tilted Natsuki's head forward and pulled her hand away. It was covered in blood. She lifted the black tresses and saw a gash that was previously hidden by hair.

_No!_

Shizuru gently laid Natsuki out, and got a cushion from a chair to support her head. She then went to her desk and, her hand shaking, picked up the phone.

* * *

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," The doctor looked extremely nervous, "But she lost a lot of blood, and the blow to her head…"

"Is she going to be alright or not?!" Shizuru hardly ever let her guard down this much.

"I'm, uh, I'm afraid she's in a coma." He choked out. "Also, we don't know if there is any brain damage." The doctor winced as the waves of fury coming from Shizuru rolled over him. He scurried away.

_This is all my fault. If I hadn't told her to tell me tonight…no, if I hadn't put her in that situation at all, none of this would be happening._

Shizuru was standing outside Natsuki's room. She'd been standing there all night.

* * *

Natsuki's left arm was broken, and deep gashes in her flesh covered her left side. The gash on her head throbbed. But she wasn't aware of any of this. She was trapped deep inside her own head. Memories flooded in and out, and she had no idea how long she'd been in the darkness.

* * *

"Natsuki," Shizuru leaned forward.

Natsuki backed away so quickly she fell off the couch.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru was chuckling. She had leaned to get the Champagne bottle.

Natsuki felt her face instantly heat up, as she stood.

"Have another glass," Shizuru said grinning.

When Natsuki awoke the first thing she realized was she was in a bed. Then she realized that she was not wearing anything. The third thing she realized was the most horrible.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Shizuru said from her left.

_NO! Why?! Why? Why…?

* * *

_

Kaiji Sakomizu approached Shizuru, as she stood outside Natsuki's room. "We found her bike." He began, "It was on the highway, not far from the School. The skid mark was about 70 meters long. We estimate she was traveling about 240 KPH." He paused and watched Shizuru. She looked absolutly awful. Her face which was usually perfect and calm was disheveled and worried.

"It's amazing she was able to walk all the way to the campus in that condition." He watched her, but there was no reaction visible. "Shizuru, go home and get some rest."

Now she looked up, her eyes were eerily hollow. "I'm staying here until she wakes up."

He shook his head, his afro wobbiling. "It won't do any good, she may never wake up from this, you don't need to put yourself out, if she wakes up they'll notify you."

Her eyes suddenly blazed with fury. "Go fuck yourself." She said it calmly, but the anger was evident, she then turned and walked down the hall.

With a deep sigh he left the hospital.

* * *

_I was riding way too fast…not concentrating…pot hole…I did __it to myself. _

The last memory she had was now flashing before her.

_OH SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!_

Carefully she evaluated the damage.

_Arm's broken…__lots of blood…head…hurts…_

_I've got to get to her and tell her…_

She somehow managed to rise from the wreckage that was her bike and a bush.

_Where am I? Oh…this way…_

Natsuki tottered toward the campus.

_Fucking Hell! It hurts…got to tell her…_

When she arrived at the door to Shizuru's office, she realized she didn't remember walking there.

She knocked. Shizuru said something, Natsuki couldn't quite register it. She opened the door. Her eyes were bleary, but she could make out Shizuru standing there, he face surprised. The woman rushed forward, but no…Natsuki pushed her away.

_I have to tell her…_

"…Tutor me…", then having done what she had come to do, she promptly blacked out.

* * *

_Why? Why did I decide that? Did I make the right choice? What will I do?_

Thousands of questions swirled in Natsuki's mind…she wouldn't wake until she answered them.

* * *

When finally she awoke, she found herself in a dark room. A digital clock showed the time to be…3:04 AM. As she grew accustomed to the dim light, she realized something was wrong.

_My arm was broken…_

There was no cast, but Natsuki was unbelievably stiff. She glanced around. Someone was asleep in a chair a few feet away.

_Shizuru?_

Her head was tilted back, her legs curled under her. But her face…it wasn't the same face. Before, her face had been that of a porcelain doll, but now, it was more natural looking. Not a shield behind which all feelings were hidden and carefully monitored…but an open honest face. Her face was also of one aged beyond her years.

"…Shiz…uru…" Natsuki found it difficult to speak…her word barely above a whisper. But somehow, Shizuru heard. Instantly her red eyes flew open and she sat staring at Natsuki for a whole minute, shivering.

"Natsuki?" Her voice was also a whisper. "Are you really awake this time? Or is this another nightmare?" Fear covered her face as she asked. She began rocking back and forth slightly. "It's just a bad dream…wake up…wake up!"

"Shizuru, I'm really awake." Natsuki tried to soothe her, but to no avail.

Shizuru screamed. She gripped her head, now rocking back and forth faster than ever. "Stop it! Stop…" She sobbed for several minutes mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

Natsuki finally managed to rise from the bed, despite her stiffness. She carefully approached the sobbing woman, and held her. "It's okay…it's really me…it's not a nightmare…" she spent hours whispering kind words to the broken woman she held, before they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow...OK...firstly I am sorry that it took me so long...I've got a big English Project (may it burn in HELL!), so I haven't had, and won't have much time to write. Secondly...I really don't know exactly where I am going with this...I have a vague idea, but, meh...well, actually I do know how I want to end this (I think), it's just getting there in the right way that is a problem. So please give me your thoughts...it is for you, the reader, that I spend my time pouring over my keyboard, after all!

* * *

When Shizuru awoke, she was still curled in her chair, but now someone held her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her beloved.

_Natsuki, you really...you really did wake up._

A tear silently slid down each side of her face. Carefully she slipped out of the chair without disturbing Natsuki, and left the room.

* * *

Natsuki awoke some time later. Sunlight was pouring into the room. She looked around. It was not a hospital room as she had expected. It wasn't a room she'd ever seen before. The walls were a pale yellow. 

_Where the hell am I? _

Just as she asked herself this, Shizuru entered the room with a tea tray. Her face had returned to its normal, calmly controlled appearance.

"I brought you some tea," She said unnecessarily, "Um…"

Natsuki was mildly surprised.

_Um…? That's not like her at all…_

"Are you okay Shizuru?" She asked tentatively, and then gasped at her the sound of her voice; it was scratchy and weak.

Shizuru gave a half-hearted chuckle. "No, I should be asking you that."

_Oh…my arm…_

Natsuki looked down at herself. She was wearing a hospital gown. She lifted the sleeve, but didn't find any deep wounds as she'd expected. Barely visible, one long scar began at her shoulder and traveled almost to her elbow. A few smaller scars were also barely visible. Her arm was also in one piece. She noticed that her body was stiff and her muscles were weak. She looked up to see Shizuru smiling sadly at her.

_How long…?_

She couldn't bear to ask the question for fear of the answer she might get. Instead she asked; "Where are we?"

"My flat…or, I suppose our flat seeing as how you've lived here as long as I have." Shizuru replied quietly as she poured the tea.

"Your flat?" Natsuki didn't consider it her flat at all, "But what about the mansion?"

"I'm no longer the Director, so the mansion is no longer mine. Mashiro is the Director once more; it seems they couldn't find anyone else competent enough, so they had to offer her double salary to get her back." Shizuru chuckled, but the laughter didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were empty.

"Why aren't you the Director anymore?" Natsuki hesitantly asked.

"Well, when you stop showing up for work," Shizuru handed her a teacup, "They tend to fire you."

"F-fired? Why did you stop showing up for work?" Natsuki asked, getting nervous.

"Someone had to look after you, Natsuki-chan." She smiled; her eyes were still dead-looking.

_I have to ask…deep breath…here we go…_

"Shizuru," Natsuki began, "How long have I been asleep?"

Slowly, Shizuru looked up at her.

"It's April," She said quietly.

_Oh, thank goodness! It's still April, I can't have been comatose for more than a few weeks!_

But then she realized.

_If I've only been out for a few weeks, why am I so weak? Why are all of my wounds completely healed? Oh God no…no, no, no…_

Shizuru continued her sentence, "its April again, so it's been just over a year."

* * *

As she said it, Shizuru watched Natsuki's face freeze, open mouthed in shock. The teacup slipped out of her hands, smashing and spilling the tea all over the carpet. A gurgling noise escaped from between her parted lips just before she collapsed, sobbing. 

Shizuru knelt down next to her and held her; while she cried a river of tears. It seemed like ages passed.

"It's going to be okay," Shizuru told her when the tears finally stopped flowing, "Mashiro told me that I can still tutor you so you don't have to repeat; if that's what you still want."

Natsuki looked up at her. Despite the fact that her eyes were puffy from crying, they were still very beautiful. Deep, emerald, beautiful eyes, it killed Shizuru to see them like this.

"It is." Natsuki told her. Shizuru smiled, and for the first time in over a year, it was a real smile.

* * *

_A whole year. I've lost a whole fucking year of my life. What a nightmare! But…At least I know what to do now._

"Shizuru," Natsuki began, "I need to talk to you about what happened, on Graduation Day."

Natsuki say Shizuru stiffen slightly, but she slowly nodded.

_Here goes_.

"Were you trying to get me drunk?"

Shizuru's eyes looked distant, finally, she replied, "Yes I was…at first, but I realized it was the wrong way to go about it." She paused, "Originally, I wasn't going to drink, but I think I ended up drinking about twice as much as you."

Natsuki could vaguely remember Shizuru drinking a whole bottle of wine by herself, straight out of the bottle.

"So we were both so drunk neither one of us knew what was happening?!" Natsuki was relieved at this realization, until Shizuru spoke.

"No." She said simply.

_No?_

Shizuru had forced her into a corner…she had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Shizuru looked up at her. "I was drunk it's true, but I can remember what happened even though my judgment was impaired."

_Damn it! Just tell me what fucking happened already!_

"Well…?"

"I …" Shizuru faltered, "I don't think…" Her red eyes looked alive once more, but they were filled with sorrow; looking into then brought tears to Natsuki's eyes as well.

"Please tell me, Shizuru" Natsuki gently coaxed, taking, the now slightly shaking, woman's hand in hers.

Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment; tears began flooding down her cheeks. When they opened, the tears continued flowing.

"I didn't…I didn't...do anything..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, "It was you."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky you guys (and girls). I went and caught a nasty cold, so I'm home sick today. With nothing better to do, I finished this chapter in record time. Let me explain something. This chapter doesn't get very far. There is some important stuff in it, but it's kinda boring. Oh well...more stuff will happen in the next chapter...I think...

* * *

Shizuru saw Natsuki's face through her tears. It was confused.

"Shizuru…What do you mean?" She asked her voiced filed with apprehension.

_I mean what I said. God…maybe I should just let her believe…no…I have to tell her the truth…but can she handle it?_

Shizuru took an unsteady breath. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "I mean, it was you, Natsuki-chan, who came onto me. It was you."

_Oh my God…_

Natsuki could remember now.

* * *

They were both incredibly drunk. Natsuki was sprawled on the floor, an empty Champaign bottle loosely gripped in her hand. Shizuru was sitting on the floor next to her; legs crossed, and her back against the couch. An empty wine bottle was lying near her knee.

They were out of alcohol.

"Sh-hic-zuru," Natsuki told her, "why'd dyou drin-hic all the wine? I wanded ssome."

"Sssorry, Natshuki" Shizuru told her.

"I shtill wan some." Natsuki's inebriated mind came to a decision, "come 'ere." She reached up and grabbed Shizuru's sleeve. She gave a drunken tug and Shizuru toppled over. Shizuru was practically on top of her, their faces only centimeters apart. "Gimme some wine!" She could taste the wine on Shizuru's breath. She leaned forward and-

* * *

_Oh god…no…why would I do that!_

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face. It was twisted in a grimace of horror.

_She remembers now_.

She turned her face away. Carefully, Shizuru wiped the tears from her eyes. With all her years of practice at hiding her emotions, soon there was no trace on her face of the tears she had shed. She replaced her lost mask, and was once more hidden under her guise.

When Natsuki's face finally calmed a bit, Shizuru spoke.

"You should probably stay here for a few more days; get your strength back, before going back to your apartment."

Natsuki looked up, her eyes wide with shock. "Shizuru?" She asked quietly.

"Oh right I forgot to mention," Shizuru put on her smiling mask, "I continued paying your rent for you, so all your stuff should still be there. No need to pay me back; I was glad to do it." She carefully got to her feet. "Now, I'm sure you are hungry, I'll go fix you something; something with mayonnaise, yes?"

"Um, uh, yeah…" Before Natsuki could figure out what to say, Shizuru slipped out of the room.

* * *

…_What? ...I don't…oh…was it because…_

Natsuki figured it out as she thought back to 'the morning after'.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Shizuru said from her left.

"GACK!" Natsuki let out a shriek, and pulled the sheet up. "What the Hell?!"

"My Natsuki-chan doesn't remember?" Shizuru was smiling, her eyes sparkling, "I-"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIZURU?!?!" Natsuki screamed. She yanked the sheet she was wrapped in off the bed, landing on the floor. She spotted her clothes and, dragging the sheet with her scurried to pull her clothes on.

"Natsu-"Shizuru began, as Natsuki pulled on her jeans, but stopped at the fiery green gaze.

"Shizuru, I won't forgive you for doing this to me." Natsuki said quietly.

She pulled on her shirt and left the room, Shizuru still lying on the bed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

* * *

_Oh god…all this time, I've blamed her...it was my fault…I have to apologize to her…_

She sat for a long time.

When Natsuki finally ventured out of her yellow room, she found herself in a light green hallway. She could smell something delicious coming from the right, so she went that way.

She found herself in a small kitchen. On the table was a plate of some fried-something and a bottle of mayo.

_Why does she have mayo? Shizuru hates mayo…_

Shizuru wasn't in the room.

_I'll apologize when she returns. In the meantime…I am awfully hungry…_

Natsuki eyed the hot plate.

* * *

Shizuru watched her monitor as Natsuki looked around for her, then sat down, dumped half the bottle of mayo on the plate, and began chomping down the greasy pile on her plate. She looked pleased.

_I'm glad you enjoy it, Natsuki-chan._

Shizuru's impenetrable mask was more firmly in place than ever before.

_You…don't hate me…but…I disgust you…you…you who are just as sick as I am, with that weird addiction to mayo. I'm addicted to you…maybe we're both addicted to what's bad for us? Perhaps…no…perhaps you…just need some time? Or perhaps it was never meant to be?_

Shizuru was in her meditation room. Only she had ever entered it; only she ever would. She called it her meditation room, but that was only part of its purpose. She had cameras hidden throughout her home, and in here was her security monitor. It was tucked into the corner with her computer. The middle of the room was empty, only a soft mat covered the floor. Along the walls, weapons hung. Chijiriki, naginata, bisento, yari, tetsubo, masakari, no-dachi, katana, wakizashi, ama goi ken, tanto; these were just a few of the hundreds of weapons hanging proudly on the walls. She knew how to use them all; but most of them were just for show. She preferred her naginatas to all the other weapons.

Although they were not as good as her Elemental Naginata; the three she had on her wall were top quality. One was black, one blue, the other a deep green. She chose the deep green blade and began to practice.

The longer she practiced, the faster she went. The blade was swooping gracefully through the air at frightening speed. She continued the routine far longer than normal. When finally she hung the blade up, she was breathing hard; sweat glistening on her forehead.

_I will win your heart, Natsuki-chan, somehow._

After checking the monitors, and seeing Natsuki sitting at the table, the large plate empty, a look of contentment on her face, Shizuru left the room, carefully locking the door with the key that hung around her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

OK! Now I've pretty much set up my story! This is where the real action begins (Kind of, after this chapter really)! Hope you like it! (P.S. I need a good name for the club, any ideas?)

* * *

Natsuki decided to go find Shizuru. Slowly, she rose from her chair. She noticed once more how weak her muscles were. She began walking down the hallway, slowly.

_Why the hell is it so hard to move?_

As she though back to her journey to the delicious smell, she realized her muscles had been strained then too.

_I just didn't notice because of the smell, the delicious smell._

And then her knees gave out. She didn't have time to do anything to stop her fall, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side; hopefully she could avoid breaking her nose.

She was waiting for the impact. It never came. Slowly, she realized that strong arms were suddenly gripping her around the middle; her face close to, but not touching, the carpet.

"Shizuru?" She tilted her head and saw Shizuru's face just over her shoulder.

Carefully, Shizuru lifted her into a sitting position. "I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, I should have been here sooner." Her voice was too cheerful.

"Shizuru…"Natsuki was going to apologize, but instead she asked, "…um, why am I so weak?"

"Natsuki forgets that she hasn't exorcized in a whole year. I'm actually surprised you made it to the kitchen, but you were so hungry, I suppose that' I'm not really."

Shizuru then scooped her up in her arms.

"Shiz-" Natsuki began to protest, but was cut off.

"Now, now, Natsuki-chan, you are likely going to have to see a physical therapist, and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"But-"

"None of that," Shizuru carried her down the hallway, into the yellow room, and laid her on the bed. "I-" Shizuru was about to say something, but something stopped her. She slipped her hand into a hidden pocket and removed something. After a quick glance at it she returned her attention to Natsuki. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." She slipped out before Natsuki even managed to open her mouth.

* * *

Shizuru slipped down the hall to her meditation room, unlocked the door, slipped inside and went to her computer. Her pager had gone off. She checked her e-mail, sure enough, she had one. She quickly read the message, and smiled. 

_I wonder if Natsuki-chan can manage by herself for a few hours?_

She returned to Natsuki's room. Natsuki was still sitting exactly as she'd been left.

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, something has come up, I have to leave for a few hours, can you manage?"

Natsuki looked startled.

"Well, yeah." Shizuru could see that she was itching to say something important, so she waited. Finally Natsuki managed to say it, "Shizuru, I'm sorry."

"For what Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru smiled.

"For, um…" Natsuki struggled for words, "uh…damn it…I'm sorry for…about…what happened…"

"No need Natsuki-chan, all is well." Shizuru felt sick. "There is a remote control on the nightstand, a bedpan too, just in case. See you soon." And she was gone.

* * *

_A bedpan?!?! _

Natsuki looked to her right, and sure enough, there sat a shiny metal bedpan.

_I am NOT going to use that!_

Next to the…thing…was a small black remote. She picked it up, and looking around noticed a television almost directly across from her. She hadn't had time to really inspect the room, but not noticing the television ticked her off.

_HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE?! Oh well…_

She flicked it on.

* * *

Shizuru once more returned to her meditation room. 

_Which one to choose?_

She was staring up at her naginatas.

_The green one. _

Of the three, it was her favorite. It reminded her of Natsuki. It was the same color as her eyes.

Carefully she lifted it down.

She was about to leave, when her pager went off again.

_What?_

She went to her computer and read the new message. She sighed. Carefully she re-hung the naginata.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of the city, down a side road, is a popular nightclub. But in the basement of said club, is a small bar. The bar is a well known place where criminals gather. The police hardly ever try to raid it however; unless it gets completely surrounded and about 50 officers can take it over. When a cop goes down there alone or with one or two fellows, he dies. And with the high crime rates elsewhere in the city, it isn't really worth it unless there are major criminals suspected of hiding there. 

While Shizuru was watching over Natsuki, two men sat at a small table in said bar.

"It is taken care of?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Any word on Kuga?"

"Fujino has her place wired; if she's awake we couldn't know."

The two men were conversing in low voices. Both looked up when a ruckus was caused near the door.

A skinny teenager with pale hair and a book under his arm was standing near the base of the stairs; a large man out cold at his feet.

"Nagi," One of the men whispered quietly.

"Smith, how lovely to see you." Nagi said in a loud, mocking voice. He walked over to the pair and pulled up a chair. "So, taking care of Fujino?"

A nod from Smith.

"What a shame, she could be of some use to you."

"How? We can't control her."

"Kuga is awake."

Smith's eyes widened, "That changes things…call it off."

"But sir…"

"Do it."

"Yes sir," The second man removed his laptop from a bag at his side. Quickly he typed a message and sent it; then he dialed a number on his phone. "It's done, sir."

"Nagi," Smith turned to the smiling teen, "What are you doing here? I thought you went back."

"Oh I did, but it got boring; manipulating humans is so much fun than I returned." His smile widened, and he changed topic, "You are very lucky John, if your trap had succeeded last year, Kuga would be dead, and then where would you be?"

"I know Nagi, don't remind me." Smith said bitterly.

"But its fun," Nagi grinned even more broadly. "So glad you must be that Kuga survived. She's the only one capable of controlling Fujino, and what an asset Fujino would be!"

"Yes Nagi," Smith sighed, "We'll get her, no matter what it takes."


	8. Chapter 8

OK. sorry for the delay. Unfortunatly I have a big english project that I have to work on, so it will probably be quite a while before I can post again...sorry.

* * *

"…and this deal is so good; I just can't shut up about it!" The girl on the screen was blabbering.

"I'll shut you up…" Natsuki murmured as she switched the channel.

Shizuru entered the room at that moment. "Sorry Natsuki-chan, it seems my errands can wait until later."

"Oh, ok." Natsuki turned the television off. "Um…"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Shizuru, I…I really…I am sorry…about…what happened…and…how…I…how I treated you…I'm sorry." Natsuki choked out.

Shizuru's face was unreadable.

After a moment, she spoke, "Thank you, Natsuki-chan." She whispered the words quietly.

"Um…"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um…" Just then Natsuki realized something.

_I have to pee! Oh shit! I have to pee!_

"Um, well…" Natsuki glanced at the bedpan, "I, um…"

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki-chan needs some private time?" She turned to leave.

"NO!" Natsuki shouted, and when Shizuru turned back, she continued, "Um, I'd rather not, um…" Her face was bright red as she spoke, "Um…I, well…"

"Does Natsuki-chan need some help getting to the bathroom?"

"Um…yeah," Natsuki felt her face burning as Shizuru smiled.

"Not a problem Natsuki-chan." Shizuru scooped her up so fast; Natsuki almost didn't realize it until they were out the door.

_Wow, she's ridiculously strong…

* * *

_

After leaving Natsuki in the bathroom, Shizuru waited in the hallway. Her beeper went off again.

_Now what?_

Shizuru checked the number. With a small sigh she leaned toward the door and said, "I'll be back in a few moments, Natsuki."

"Alright, whatever!" Natsuki's voice came back through the door.

Shizuru slipped down the hall, and entered her meditation room.

_This had better be good._

After reading the e-mail, she sighed. She wrote her reply.

As she locked the door, Shizuru heard a thump and hurried to check on Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh…I'm FINE!" Natsuki's voice was rather high and panicky.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked; then hesitantly pushed open the door.

The sight that met her eyes was so hilarious, her composure dropped for a moment and she giggled.

Natsuki was lying on the floor; tangled in toilet paper. Her face was a shade of red Shizuru had never seen before.

* * *

_How can this be happening to me! Oh God damn it! _

"Will you quit gawking and help me up?!?!" She shot at Shizuru who was standing in the doorway, staring incredulously at her.

"Ah…yes." As Shizuru leaned down to lift her up, something happened; Natsuki didn't catch what, but the Shizuru was quickly turning away from her.

"What?" Natsuki asked angrily.

"I just need a moment." Shizuru's answer was short, and her voice was strange.

"Shiz-"

"Please stop talking…" Shizuru's voice was now a whimper.

_What's going on? Is she crying? What have I done now?_

After a few moments, Shizuru spoke.

"I'm okay now." Shizuru's voice was normal again, and she wiped her face with some of the toilet paper.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing, Natsuki." Shizuru finally turned too look at her.

_It doesn't look like she's been crying…_

Natsuki happened to glance at Shizuru's hand; then she did a double take, seeing the toilet paper that Shizuru had used to wipe her face. She stared up at Shizuru.

_Oh my God…does this mean? She…_

Natsuki attempted to get up, but was thwarted by the toilet paper and her weak muscles. Shizuru quickly scooped her up and ran her into the bedroom. She dropped the shocked Natsuki on the bed; then said quickly, "I've got some errands to run, won't be too long." And she was gone.

_I…I gave her a nosebleed…

* * *

_

Shizuru ran into her meditation room and almost slammed the door.

_She knows…she knows…she knows…_

The words played through Shizuru's head over and over. Finally, she managed to change her clothes and grab her black naginata. She slipped out the window.

* * *

Natsuki was lying exactly as Shizuru had dropped her.

_No way…how can I face her now?_

"What's wrong Kuga-chan?" A sly voice near the doorway caused Natsuki to sit bolt upright. Nagi was leaning against the wall, a book under his arm; a sly grin on his face.

"N-Nagi!" Natsuki was both shocked and angry, "What the Hell do you want?!"

"Oh, it isn't really about what I want, is it? It's about what you want."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"You have to make a choice."

"What…the…Hell…are…you…talking…about?!" Natsuki repeated herself slowly, enunciating clearly.

Nagi chuckled. "Well, that was an interesting incident."

Natsuki's face turned red as she realized he'd seen what had just happened. "Y-you little! You little…perv!"

"Perv? It doesn't seem I am the perverted one."

Natsuki sputtered incomprehensible words at him.

"Now hold on," He said silencing her, "As I was saying, you have to make a choice."

"And what might that be?!" Natsuki snarled at him.

"You are torturing her. She cannot be only your friend. You must decide how important she is to you."

"What?" Natsuki whispered.

"You must choose to have the kind of relationship she wants, or have none at all. Otherwise, she'll get mentally unbalanced again."

_But…_

"I don't feel that way about her…" Tears came to Natsuki's eyes.

"You don't?" Nagi seemed surprised, "Are you sure? Think carefully about it."

_I…I…Shizuru …She's helped me so much…letting me use her computer…saving me from Nao…She really has cared for me over the years…then…why didn't she got to college?...why did she become the director?…she took care of me for a whole year…I treated her…badly…She's always loved me…but…how do I feel?...I…I…I think…_

Natsuki's eyes widened as she came to the realization.

_I…I do love her…_

The thought had been buried deep within her subconscious. She'd realized it during her year of unconsciousness, but her conscious self had been unable to handle it.

"I, love her." Natsuki whispered finally.

"About time you realized it too, you've been ripping her apart. I'll check in on you again soon." Nagi left.

_I love her…_

The thought took a huge weight off Natsuki's chest; a weight she hadn't even realized was there until it ceased to crush her.

_I love Shizuru…

* * *

_

Blood dripped off her naginata, and Shizuru double checked to make sure it was her mark. After making a positive identification, she fled the alleyway.


	9. Chapter 9

_OK. Considering today is Shizuru's Birthday (She's 21 w00t!), and that the last thing I wrote was a particularly cruel oneshot...I figured I'd write the next chapeter, so I blew off my homework and did this. ;). I do hope you like it.

* * *

_

_What do I say to her? What should I do? Oh, God!_

Natsuki's mind kept asking questions, but she could find no answer. She tried switching to a new topic.

_How did I never notice? How did I never notice that she loved me, and that I loved her? God, I really am an idiot!_

Now that she had accepted how she felt, Natsuki couldn't understand how she'd been so blind.

_What do I do?_

And then it clicked. She knew what to do; now she just had to wait for Shizuru to return.

* * *

Shizuru was standing by the rail of the bridge. After carefully wiped her blade clean, she threw the cloth down into the water below. Looking out at the smooth surface, the calm waters below, her mind was racing. 

_She saw it. She knows._

A tear slid down her cheek.

_How can I face her now? She's just going to reject me again; maybe she'll just leave, never to see me again. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe if she leaves, maybe I'll get on with my life. No. Without her, I would have no real life. Maybe…I should just jump…_

The icy water below suddenly looked inviting, and Shizuru almost allowed herself to submit, and fall into the cool darkness.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice cut through the air.

Shizuru's eyes snapped open and she readied her blade. Nagi was standing on the rail, just a few feet away.

"Nagi, what a pleasant surprise." Shizuru said coolly.

"Heh, sure it is." He winked, "But, let's cut to the chase shall we? I've got a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"What if I told you, that as of," He checked his watch, "6 minutes ago, you became the number 1 assassin in all of Japan?"

"Oh, really? What of it?"

"We'd like you to come and work for us," He smiled.

"I do freelance only." Shizuru told him. _Who is his employer?_

"Ah, that's too bad; I'll have to tell the boys to take care of her."

Shizuru swung her blade up to his throat so fast he nearly lost his balance avoiding it. "I will not be working for you, and you will not be harming a single hair on her head." She said it, still in her cool voice, but there was rage underneath, and her eyes were burning.

"Ah, it was worth a try, fine." Nagi leapt away and vanished.

_What was that about? _

Once more, she glanced at the water below, before turning away.

_For now, I must protect her.

* * *

_

"You were right Nagi." The man in the car told him as the boy got in. They watched as Shizuru walked away from the rail.

"Yes, it's all going according to plan." Nagi's grin widened. "I never thought I'd be working on your side, Smith."

* * *

Shizuru slipped in the window, hung her Naginata, and changed her clothes. Then, tentatively, she walked to Natsuki's room.

* * *

A soft knock on the door told Natsuki that Shizuru was back. 

_Here we go._

"Come in!" she called and watched as Shizuru's slender form entered.

* * *

Shizuru stood across the room, looking anywhere but at Natsuki's face. 

_Does she hate me, for loving her?

* * *

_

_Does she hate me, for hurting her?_

Natsuki was unable to get up. "Shizuru, could you come here? Please." She quietly asked.

After a moments pause, Shizuru stepped forward. She stopped about two feet away.

"All the way here, please." Natsuki's voice was even quieter, and she almost lost her nerve.

* * *

"Yes?"_Is she going to hit me?_

Shizuru was right next to Natsuki now, her sweet scent filling Shizuru's nostrils.

_She smells so good. I just want to…but I cannot…

* * *

_

_It's now or never. _

Natsuki leaned forward toward Shizuru, who was standing unnaturally stiffly.

"Shizuru," Natsuki's voice now only a faint whisper. They were now face to face, and finally she caught the red eyes with her green ones. She leaned up, her eyes still holding Shizuru's, and kissed her.

* * *

Shizuru's eyes were wide open in shock. Shizuru watched as Natsuki's eyes slowly closed. Soon hers did too. It was like the one true kiss they'd had before, but longer, and more perfect. Finally, Natsuki pulled away. Shizuru's eyes opened, and there were those beautiful green orbs. 

"Shizuru, I love you." Natsuki's whisper was what Shizuru had waited years to hear.

_She loves me. _

Tears now slid down Shizuru's cheeks, and she didn't bother controlling them.

"I love you too, Natsuki, with all of my heart." She replied. She leaned toward her love and kissed her. Slowly, they fell onto the bed, wrapped in each others arms. The happiest people in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

it's 3 AM, December 24 here. I've decided to stay up all night, becuase I'll nver get up tomorrow if I go to sleep. So writing this chapter was a good thing. (I still have to finish my English assignment though . .) Read, Review, Enjoy (I hope). It's a bit longer than usual, because I noticed that the last one was a bit short.

* * *

Natsuki awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She tried to move, but found her arm pinned down, and a weight around her. She slowly opened her eyes, and there was Shizuru. Her slender arms wrapped around Natsuki, as if never to let go. The memories of the previous night ran through her mind.

_I love you, Shizuru. God, I wish I'd realized it sooner. I could have saved us both so much pain…_

Shizuru stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. Natsuki studies every inch of her loves face.

_I love you so much, it almost hurts._

Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her eyes traveled down, and she noticed something. Around Shizuru's neck was a thin golden chain, and on it was a small silver key.

_What's that a key to?_

Natsuki pondered, but couldn't think of anything.

_I'll just have to ask you._

She leaned forward, and planted a kiss on Shizuru's lips. The red eyes popped open, and Natsuki felt her smile, and then return the kiss. After a long, wonderful moment, Shizuru pulled away, and said quietly, "Good morning."

"Good morning." After several minutes of simply staring at each other, Natsuki finally asked, "So what's the key for, your heart?"

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise. She reached up and held the tiny key. After a moment, she replied, "No, Natsuki. This is just a piece of metal. You have the key to my heart, you have always had it."

"I…" Natsuki could think of nothing to say to this, so she just kissed Shizuru again.

A beeping sound broke them from their kiss.

"It's my beeper." Shizuru cursed quietly, "I'm sorry, I have to get this."

She carefully untangled herself from Natsuki, and got up, looking for the item of clothing that held her beeper. Their clothing was strewn about the entire room, and it took her a minute to find it.

"I'll be back in a moment," And Shizuru disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Shizuru was not at all pleased to get beeped on this particular morning, but, duty calls.

She unlocked her meditation room.

_What am I going to do? I hate to keep secrets from her, especially now that she's realized…has she really? Was that for pity? Does she really feel this way? Or is she just trying to make me feel better?_

She pushed the horrible thoughts away.

_I can't tell her about this though._

She looked around her Meditation Room, all the weapons hanging on the walls. What she did for a living…there was no way she could admit this to her love.

_I'm doing it to protect her._

She told herself.

_It's all about protecting her, that's why I kill these evil people, to protect her. _

Shizuru felt guilty, using Natsuki as her excuse for her sins, but she couldn't bear them otherwise.

She sighed and opened her e-mail. As she read it, her eyes widened. Her contact was asking for a meeting. She replied that she could not do so, she was busy. She returned to Natsuki's room, carefully locking her meditation room door with the key that hung around her neck.

_It's not the key to my heart, Natsuki, it's the key to my sins. I must bear this cold weight over my heart. I am forever reminded of all the evil deeds I commit. I cannot tell you this though…it's a weight I must carry alone. I don't want you to be ashamed of me.

* * *

_

When Shizuru entered the room, Natsuki asked the question she'd been pondering while her love was out of the room.

"Shizuru, what do you do for a living?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, You aren't the director anymore, and you keep getting beeped. What do you do?"

"I'm in Real Estate."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "Real Estate? You've got to be kidding me."

Shizuru's face dropped, "I most certainly am not, I'm hurt that my Natsuki-chan doesn't think I'd be good at Real Estate." She pretended to cry, and though Natsuki knew she was faking it, she couldn't stand to see Shizuru like this.

"No…uh…I think you'd be very good at Real Estate…um don't cry!" She then used all her energy to leap out of the bed at Shizuru.

_Oh God, I hope she can catch me. _

Shizuru did catch her, with a small grunt and a face full of shock. Then her face changed to a rather devilish grin and she jumped onto the bed, spinning in the air so she landed on her back, with Natsuki still clutched in her arms.

The beeper went off again, but went unanswered.

* * *

"This is not according to plan, Nagi." Smith was visibly angry.

"Shizuru is a hard one to read," Nagi replied, "But, she'll answer eventually."

"We don't have the time, Nagi." Smith still raged.

"We have all the time in the world, Smith." Nagi grinned, "Shizuru doesn't know she's been working for us all along," Nagi turned to the other man who occupied the room. "We have Yamada here, to thank for that."

Yamada, frowned, and mumbled something about it being 'only for the money' and turned away.

"So, the plan is according to plan Smith, just relax." His pointy teeth sowed as he grinned.

Smith grunted in response. "I suppose phase two can wait a bit."

"Of course it can." Nagi grinned, "When we get Shizuru out of the way, I'll go have another chat with Natsuki. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki were woken around 5, by the ringing phone. Natsuki reached to answer it, but Shizuru's hand stopped her.

"Let me get it." Shizuru picked up the phone. "Hello, Oh, hi Mai, just a moment." Shizuru put her palm over the mouth piece, so Mai wouldn't hear her, "Natsuki, I forgot to mention. Mai has called you ever week for a year."

"But I've been…" Natsuki was confused.

Shizuru smiled, "Just let her talk, then surprise her." Shizuru put the phone to her ear and said, "Here she is," Then gave it to Natsuki, who put her ear to it.

"Hey! Natsuki-chan! I've got tons of news this week! Reito and I went to the park to play Frisbee with Mikoto yesterday, and guess who we saw there! Well, I suppose you can't guess, so I'll just tell you, Tate and Shiho! I'd heard she'd gotten out of the asylum; and that he was personally taken care of her, but now I have proof! It was funny, they were sitting on a picnic blanket and he was feeding her, and she kept dribbling food! I was laughing so hard. Then Reito decided to go say hello, and Tate was mortified! You know, after what happened last time he saw Reito-" Mai was blabbering on and on, but Natsuki chose this point to cut her off.

"What happened last time?"

A screech was heard from the other end of the phone and Mai just plain flipped out. After 10 minutes of Shizuru calming her, she was finally able to talk almost normally.

"Natsuki! I'm so glad! You're awake!"

"Yeah…so what happened with Tate and Reito?"

"Oh, well, about three months ago, I was dating Tate you see, and well, he told me he still felt responsible for Shiho. I mean, come on! He just wouldn't get over it, and that's when I lost it. We were eating dinner and he said that he wanted to take care of her himself, and I told him, to get over it or leave me, because I couldn't take it anymore. And Reito was having dinner with Mikoto there and he overheard and came over and told Tate, I believe his exact words were, 'Tate, you must either let Mai go, or let Shiho go. It's bad enough that I have to watch her date _you_ but she shouldn't have to put up with this,' and then Tate told him to go to hell, because I'd chosen him over Reito, and Reito was just jealous, so Reito asked me if I was finished with Tate, and I told him I was because Tate was pissing me off, and Tate's eyes went wide and he said, 'You bitch!' and then Reito beat the crap out of him."

"Wait…so you picked Tate, but he was still gaga over Shiho, so Reito beat him up and now you're dating Reito?" Natsuki tried to clarify.

"Yep, that's about it." Mai replied.

"Natsuki, we need to go," Shizuru interrupted

"Oh, I'm sorry Mai, I've got to go, talk to you soon." Natsuki hung up with relief. "Where are we going?"

Shizuru's grin was almost scary, "You will see, my dearest Natsuki-chan. You will see."


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, its been about four months, I'm guessing, since I lasted posted a chapter. Well, let me just say that I screwed this one up. It's not going where I originally intended anymore. I don't really like it as much as my original plan, and its really hard to write. However, I have received several complaints, and been begged, to finish this, so while I'm afraid it won't be as totally awesome as I intended, it will, I hope be pretty good. I am also going to make the story a little shorter than I had planned, because I am sick of this fic, and I have some awesome ideas, but I promised some people I'd finish this before starting any more big projects (but a oneshot here or there may not be unheard of ;D). Anyway, here it is, Read and Review, its much appreciated.

Also, my Beta AnimeJock, has not seen this, because I started it before she was my beta and she's really busy right now xD.

...And in case you didn't know, I don't own HiME obviously, but I do wish I owned Shizuru's car. xD

Sorry, I'm just going on and on, here it is (for real this time) :D.

* * *

"Would you care for a quick tour?" Shizuru asked, "I still need to get a few things ready for our adventure."

"Oh, sure." Natsuki replied.

Shizuru scooped her up, bridal-style, and smiled as her loves face reddened.

"Sh-Shizuru! I can walk just fine! Most of my strength is already back!"

_Natsuki, maybe some of your strength is back, but who are you kidding? You can barely stand._

"Now, Natsuki, I won't have you collapsing and hurting yourself." Shizuru smiled, as she swept Natsuki into the hallway. "Now let's see, you've already seen the kitchen, and…the bathroom," Shizuru couldn't help the small chuckle at the memory of Natsuki's first trip to the bathroom.

Natsuki's face was bordering on purple; and she blurted, "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Shizuru said softly.

"Uh, wait, no sarcastic remark? No teasing? No, 'Oooh, I'll make tea?'" Natsuki seemed puzzled, "Who are you and what have you done with Shizuru?" Then she laughed, "Shizuru you're face!"

_What? Oh, my face, it's hot…oh my, she made me blush…now she's going to get it…_

"Oh! I forgot to show Natsuki something in the bedroom," Shizuru spoke with hints of fiendishly evil plots, and sure enough Natsuki's face was neon red at this point.

"Uh no, that's ok, um what's that room?" Natsuki pointed down the hall, toward the room at the end.

"Oh," Shizuru felt her heart sink, "That's just my meditation room, nothing too interesting."

"Wait, I want to see it," Natsuki began persisting.

"Oh, my, we've been talking too long; we're going to hit traffic if we wait any longer, let's get you dressed."

"But-"

"I'll show it to you sometime," Shizuru told her, "but not today, it's rather messy."

* * *

Natsuki was puzzled at Shizuru's actions.

_Why wouldn't she want me to see her meditation room? Maybe she has another comatose girl in there? No, Shizuru wouldn't do that. _

It was then that Natsuki saw where she was being carried to. She and Shizuru were now both dressed in jeans and tee-shirts. Shizuru had already loaded several mysterious suitcases into her car.

_Her car._

Natsuki felt sick at the thought.

"Shizuru, um, cars tend to make me sick." Natsuki could hear the panic in her voice rise.

"Not to fear, Natsuki we'll put the top down," Shizuru told her.

It was then that Shizuru's car came into view. Natsuki's eyes sparkled.

_Ford Mustang GT Convertible, blue. Wow! It's beautiful!_

"Shizuru, how can you afford that?!" Natsuki wondered aloud.

"The Real Estate market is doing quite well this year." Shizuru informed her.

"Wow," Natsuki marveled at the soft leather interior, "So, where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," Shizuru's eyes were now sparkling, "In fact, I, think we'll have to cover your eyes so you don't find out too soon." Before Natsuki knew it, her eyes were covered by a bandana that Shizuru had apparently had at the ready.

"Shizu-" Natsuki's yelp was cut off by soft lips brushing hers.

"Hush Natsuki," Shizuru said softly, "We'll be there soon."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Where is she taking her?! Nagi this is not part of the-"

"Smith, if you complain about the plan again, I may just have to kill you." Nagi sighed, "That would be a disappointment, because you can actually be a bit clever sometimes. Yamada!"

"Yes, sir," The man slumped in the corner sighed.

"Cheer up; you'll be paid quite handsomely when this is over."

"Yes sir," He sighed again, and Nagi turned back to Smith.

"I believe I know where they are going, we'll need to send some men down, they key is to get Shizuru away from Natsuki, without letting Natsuki know what's going on."

"How many men do we need for the job?"

Nagi contemplated it for a moment, "Considering it is Fujino; former master of Kiyohime? At least 100, but 150-200 would be better."

* * *

Shizuru smiled over at the slumped form to her left.

"Cheer up Natsuki, we're nearly there."

"Umph." Natsuki grunted. The road had changed from the smooth and fast freeway to the bumpy slow feel of a country road, not even paved.

10 minutes later, the car came to a stop.

"Ara, ara, we're here Natsuki, you may remove the-" Shizuru stopped when Natsuki ripped the blindfold off, almost faster than anyone would have thought possible.

Natsuki eagerly peered around. Her face relaxed into a calm smile, and after a moment, she spoke, "Shizuru…it's…it's beautiful."

The car was parked over looking a small lake. The sun was just beginning to descend past the mountain peaks in the distance, and it threw a dazzling array of color across the sky. To the left slightly, was a small waterfall, about 20 feet way. Light was reflected into dozens of rainbows around the waterfall.

Shizuru smiled. "Look over there, Natsuki."

Natsuki tore her gaze from the beautiful waterfall, and shifted her gaze across the calm blue expanse to the nearby shore and a small wood. There, near the beach, but surrounded by the tall trees, was a small cabin. "Is that…?"

"Mine? Yes. I thought this would bee a good place for you to recuperate."

"Thanks Shizuru," Natsuki smiled and shifted so her head was resting against Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru wrapped her arm around Natsuki, and together they watched the sun go down.


	12. Chapter 12

Just to warn you…The first part of this chapter is crack…I wrote it at 12:30 AM… And um, yeah for those of you wanting them to get peace to relax...sorry, not going to happen, I'm trying to get this fic finished up. Last night, after writing this chapter in my notebook around 1 AM, I was struck by inspiration, so brilliant...I want to get started on it right away, I'm giddy It's going to be so awesome! But, I think I will be able to finish this in another, eh...2 or 3 chapters maybe...um...this chapter contains a reference to my favorite crack-fic author, I highly recommend her work, **ShotgunNeko**.

Also, I think I can make this work, I've got the thread of the story back a bit, so thank you to all of you who read and review and yell at me to keep posting, it really helps me out and I just wanted to let you know I do read them all, xD I check my email as often as possible, just hoping to get a review -hint hint-

HiME shall be MINE someday! Muahahaha! But until then...I don't sniff own HiME...But I can pretend...

* * *

"This is iPod Leader, are all teams a go?" The bulky man, who spoke into the walkie-talkie was dressed in a black cat suit, as were the 20ish men gathered around. They were standing in the middle of a dark forest, all heavily armed.

"Uh iPod Leader, this is Munchkin Leader, we are a go." A reply soon came.

"Fat Cat leader here, we are also a go." Another voice answered.

"This is Hello Kitty Captain, we're a go."

"Telletubby team leader, we're a go as well."

"Team Awesome here, also a go."

"Uh…Team uh…Purple Cow…" Another voice began, but someone on that end shouted.

"No we're Team TIMMAY!"

"Shut up Carl! Sorry Sir, uh…Team Purple Cow, wait no…This is Purple Cow leader…uh what's the code again?"

"Are you a go?" leader asked impatiently.

"Ah, yes sir, Team Purple Cow is a go!"

"Alright Men! We-" The biggest speech of iPod leader's career was cut short by a small whiney voice.

"And women!" the girl said.

"Women? No this is a 250 _man_ operation. Jim, kill her!"

As Jim stepped forward and began stabbing the girl who had deep red hair tied up in four crazy ponytails, two on each side of her ugly face, she screamed in her high annoying voice.

Dan, another cat suit clad mercinary, knelt and fished around in her purse. "Found her ID sir. This says…Her name was Shiho Munakata, she…she was supposed to be on the bus to the asylum!"

"Damn you Cheap Van Transport Inc!" iPod Leader cursed.

"Wait! But that means…Greg!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm not crazy!" Greg was shouting as they put the straightjacket on him, "I'm not even a woman!"

"Now, Shiho…" The lab-coat clad woman began.

"NO! I'm Greg!"

"I know its all confusing right now, sweetie, but after few weeks in a padded box, you'll be just peachy."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Anyway…

* * *

"Poor Greg…"

"Ok men, a 249 man team will have to do. Our objective is to fight Fujino Shizuru with out the knowledge of Kuga Natsuki, do not kill, or seriously harm her, but wear her down so we can capture her. Got it? Good. All teams move out."

* * *

It was getting late. After watching the sunset, Shizuru carried Natsuki into the cabin and set her on the couch.

"I'll be right back," Shizuru said, smiling. While Natsuki waited, she looked around. The cabin wasn't very large, but it was sure high-tech.

She turned on the TV and saw American Idol. "OOOOH! Go David A.! You rock dude!"

A moment later, Shizuru returned, carrying 3 bags and a hard black case, about the size of a violin case, but rectangular. "What's that?" Natsuki asked curiously, flipping off Ryan Buttface as she turned the TV off. as Shizuru set down the bags, but lifted the case onto the coffee table.

"A decoration for the mantle." Shizuru replied as she undid the clasps. Natsuki glanced up at the mantle, and saw two hooks horizontal from each other, but nothing on them. She returned her gaze to Shizuru, who was now screwing two thin poles together to make one. Natsuki watched as Shizuru put a total of six pieces together, and they became a small, silver naginata. Shizuru got onto her tip-toes and carefully placed it across the hooks, then stepped back.

"Why do you have that, Shizuru?" Natsuki was trying to comprehend why Shizuru would have something that reminded her of her awful HiME past.

"I have had this for years," Shizuru smiled, "I've never told you, have I?" Natsuki shook her head, so Shizuru continued, "When I was nine, I won a Naginata Completion, this was the prize."

* * *

At team Purple Cow, all was crazy. One figure stood slightly apart from the others as they made a mad dash to get ready. Their team leader had lied; they were not at all ready to go. The figure, a young man, was a ninja. It had been he who had pushed for the name 'TIMMAY' for their squad. He sighed. He had not known their mission until iPod Leader had just explained it.

_What am I going to do? I can't let them catch Shizuru; I'll have to sneak away…_

"Hey! Boy! Ninja-face! YOU!" A nearby man shouted. "Get over here! We're going!"

_Shit…_

* * *

"You mean you could use one before the Carnival?" Natsuki was shocked.

"I've been using one most of my life, but I've never been able to find one as good as my Element."

"I see...Shizuru I-" Natsuki was forced to stop as a huge yawn escaped her.

Shizuru immediately lifted her and carried her into the next room after quite a bit of playful struggling, Natsuki found herself in blue pajamas. Shizuru then proceeded to tuck her into bed.

"But I'm not tired," Natsuki said indignantly, but another yawn escaped her, and Shizuru simply raised her eyebrow.

"Get some rest, we can do something fun tomorrow if you're so eager." Shizuru winked, and her heart warmed as she saw Natsuki's cheeks redden.

"Will you tell me more about yourself tomorrow too?" Natsuki asked, "I, I actually don't know very much about you."

"Sure you do," Shizuru said quietly, "You know the important things. But, yes, I can tell you all about my childhood if it will make you happy, but only if you get some rest."

"Oh…alright," Natsuki yawned again, "Even though I'm not tired, I'll do it for you…" Natsuki curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. Light snores were now replacing the yawns.

Shizuru lightly kissed her forehead, stood up and silently slid out of the room.

_Something isn't right…_

Shizuru grabbed the silver naginata from the mantle, and slid into the dark trees.

That's when they struck.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Y'all! I finally decided to buckle down and finish this crap up...this isn't the last chapter, but it's close. Sorry for the long waits and stuff, I hate it when authors do that, but it's just been blocked in my brain for soooo long. I reread the whole thing (and was slightly appalled by some errors I found and the overall quality of my early writing...icky...I hope I've gotten a bit better). Anyway...Here's chapter 13. I love you all and I SWEAR I will finish this soon!

P.S. Reviews make me happy, (on my other stories too!) so please do!

Disclaimer: D'OH! Sunrise owns HiME! Who doesn't know that?!

* * *

Shizuru did not see how many mercenaries she was fighting off as she dashed through the woods, away from the cabin where the noise might reach Natsuki's ears.

A roll of death followed her as every warrior she faced fell, never to rise again. The naginataglowed red in the moonlight when she finally stopped in a large clearing, panting heavily. She knew she was surrounded, and realized with chagrin that it had been their plan to drive her to this spot.

She stood still as a stature in the very center her naginata held at the ready. She closed her eyes and smiled.

The soldiers were surprised and fearful of this girl. 250 of them, just to kidnap her, and so many of them were already dead…they all felt a shiver of apprehension run of their spines when she spoke.

"I will kill every single one of you." She said it simply with a small serene smile on her face as if she had simply stated that she was going to make tea.

The first man to try to shoot her found the tranquilizer deflected by a simple sweep of her blade. Her eyes were still closed.

The first man to try a run at her found his head dislodged from his body before he could think.

After that the men tried to strategize, but no matter what they tried, their efforts kept failing. She was too fast, too graceful. Their numbers greatly depleted, they knew they had to come up with a plan.

Shizuru very nearly would have defeated all of them, if it weren't for a slight miscalculation. One of the first few men she had cut down had dodged to the side just in time to avoid death, though he was badly injured. He had passed out, but he came to as Shizuru was distracted by the remaining efforts of his comrades. He had just enough energy to raise his tranquilizer gun and pull the trigger.

Shizuru felt the prick in the back of her calf and stumbled. A lucky blow to the back of the head by another man left her out cold.

Six men stood dazed in the clearing, the rest were dead. Not ten minutes had passed since the fight had begun.

"How did she?" One managed to ask, he knew it was pure luck that he was still standing.

"I don't know." Another said, "Our orders are to grab her and bag her…but," He looked around, "All this destruction, we'd probably be doing the world a favor by ending her life."

"No." A voice came from across the clearing, "Pathetic." Smith kicked a man's decapitated head away from himself in disgust, "You have your orders." He stepped up to her collapsed form and gave her ribs a swift kick as well. He grabbed her necklace and snapped it off. "Take her to the warehouse." He said, pocketing the small silver key as he strode away.

* * *

Natsuki was shocked as a rush of cold air surrounded her and she awoke, a dark figure in the corner of her room.

"Shhh, Natsuki," A ninja. who Natsuki recognized almost immediately, stepped from the shadows, "They're trying to kidnap Shizuru. I know you're weak, but…"

"Akira?" Natsuki was almost breathless, "Who's kidnapping Shizuru?"

"Aw, what a pity." Nagi's voice filled the room, and Natsuki whipped her head to the open window where he stood. "Akira, you've just messed up my plans. Well, I don't really care, but I'm sure my associates will be very disgruntled." He shrugged, "Actually, it may work out better this way."

"What have you done Nagi?!" Natsuki felt the heat of anger fill her system, along with a rush of pure adrenaline.

"Oh, I think what you should worry about is what Shizuru's been up to." He pulled a chain from his pocket and tossed it to Natsuki, "That, is not only proof that we haveyour lover, but it's also her biggest secret." His eyes glimmered maliciously, "Her 'Meditation Room' that's the key to it, open it. After you know the truth, then I'll tell you where you can find your lover and how to save her." He chose that moment to leap from the window.

Akira said a simple, "I'll get him." Before she too leapt from the window in chase.

Natsuki held the small key tight in her grip. The adrenaline pumping through her system would be enough to get her back to Shizuru's place, she was certain. Had she been an ordinary human, she never would have got three steps. But her HiME blood allowed her to run to where Shizuru's car was parked. She put the top down and got to the highway as fast as she could. Then she floored it.

* * *

Natsuki burst into Shizuru's apartment and stood before the door. She was not sure if she really should open it.

_Shizuru said…she said it was just a meditation room…to work out…did she lie? Do I trust Nagi over her? No. But…he said it was the only way he would…I could call Yamada…but his number changes so often, I don't know if I could find him…There's no time. I have to. I have to do this. I'm sorry Shizuru._

Natsuki placed the key in the lock, took a deep breath, and turned it.

A howl of horror and despair shattered the air as she took in the truth. Something in her heart broke, and Natsuki did not know if she could survive the pain.

* * *

Shizuru, only a few miles away, chained up in a warehouse awoke to the sound, and felt the pain slash her heart as well. Tears splashed down her face, Natsuki knew her secret.

* * *

Nagi stood on a tree limb outside Shizuru's apartment, a devilish grin adorning his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

At this point I really don't care for this story anymore. It's the first one I started, and I think its obvious. I've screwed up countless times, a result of poor planning on my part. I'll finish it for those of you who like it, and maybe someday I'll go through and edit it all, improve it. But not now. So this is the second-to-last post. Then I'm done. And I'll be able to move on to more stories, that I actually still care about. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I kind of wish I didn't own this plot...

* * *

Shizuru hung limply from the chain. Her eyes were wide with a horror no one would have believed possible, but her mask was broken, she could not even begin to piece it back together.

_Natsuki…that was her…she knows…_

"Your connection interesting," Smith was leaning on some crates a few feet away. "To think you can actually feel when she's in pain, when she isn't even nearby. Wow."

She couldn't muster any energy into sending him a death glare. She closed her eyes.

_Natsuki! Please! I'm sorry I lied to you…I didn't…It was to protect you…no…no excuses. I'm sorry. I love you so much; please forgive me…please…_

_

* * *

  
_

Natsuki was staring around at the weapons. After the initial shock, she'd lost it, flipped out, screamed as loud as she could.

_Shizuru…how could…_

Natsuki knew Shizuru's secret, and it made her sick.

_How many innocent people? No. I can't think about this. I…I still love her…but this…_

Natsuki was trying to get her wits about her, when Nagi appeared in the window.

"Ah, Natsuki, now you know." He grinned, "Well, part of it anyway, did you know she's not only a killer, but the most highly paid, number one assassin in Japan?" Natsuki was a statue as he continued. "Well, there's only one way for you to save her from herself…if you love her enough to anyway."

"What might that be?" Her voice was icy.

He grinned even wider, "Kill Smith."

"What?" Natsuki had expected him to tell her to work for him, or something evil along those lines, to which she could reply that he could go back to Hell and kick his ass.

"You heard me, kill Smith." Nagi opened the book he'd been carrying under his arm.

"Why?"

Nagi rolled his eyes, "Because Smith is keeping her locked in a warehouse a few miles from here. Kill him and you can rescue her and get on with your lives." His eyes returned to his book.

"Why would you tell me that?"

Nagi snapped his book shut with frustration. "Because I'm getting bored with this, and I'll never get to the end of my book with all these interruptions."

Before Nagi knew it, Natsuki had grabbed a katana from the rack next to her and swung it up to his throat. "Lets try this again, Nagi. What's your plan?"

"Ah-heh," "Well, now, I just really want to fin-" He stopped as the blade pressed slightly more into his neck, almost enough to cut. "Fine. The warehouse is a trap -obviously. Mr. Smith is expecting you to burst in and attempt to rescue your darling. It plays right into the plan."

"The plan?"

"Yeah," Nagi's eyes flashed, "It's too bad your smarter than you look. We could have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling-"

"Oh shut up. Random pop-culture references don't belong in this story, Nagi." Natsuki interrupted, before he could finish. "Now tell me about the stupid plan or I'll cut your little head off."

Nagi was silent a moment, "I think you'll have to come up with a better threat, this one is just too…too…boring."

Natsuki frowned. She could cut his head off, but that wouldn't tell her what she needed to know. She glanced at the book clutched under his little stick arm. Her eyes widened. "It just so happens, Nagi, that I have read that book."

He frowned in confusion for a moment, then it dawned on him that she was going to spoil it, horror crossed his face, "No! It's really good! I want to find out by myself."

Natsuki plucked it from his grip, and opened to the page he had marked. "Oh! The next part is really good. See what happens is Elpha-"

"No! Fine I'll tell you! Just don't spoil it!" He squealed like a little girl, then calmed. "So, you were in a very bad motorcycle crash about a year ago…"

* * *

"Isn't this the part where the villain spoils his evil plan to the helpless hero?" Shizuru finally asked, preparing her mask, then glancing up at Smith.

"Oh, but I'm not the villain. Or, rather, you are not the hero." Smith said icily. "All the people you've ruthlessly murdered, you can't be a hero, you're too tainted. Though, I'd like to point out that you've been working for me all along, so I suppose, either way, we're on the same side."

"If we're on the same side, then why don't you unchain me?" She asked sweetly.

"Because I'm not an idiot." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, soon Natsuki will arrive and the two of you will begin your true employment."

"Is that so?"

"It is." He said smugly.

"Because I was thinking more along the lines of…oh, I don't know, escaping, and ending my career as a killer."

"You can't do that. You were born a killer Shizuru, trained from when you were very small to destroy all that's in your way."

"I can stop, for Natsuki. I can do anything for her." Shizuru's eyes blazed, "I think, that you shall be the last person I ever kill."

"Foolish girl-" Whatever Smith had been about to say was cut off as Natsuki burst through a window, shattering the glass. She hit the floor and rolled to her feet, lifting her arms, which held a pair of pistols. She pointed one at Smith, the other at the floor. "Just in time. Natsuki!" Smith smiled. He held up a small device. "I wouldn't shoot if I were you. If I trigger this switch, this device registers it, and trips an explosion. This building is wired with enough C4 to obliterate it completely. No escape, for any of us."

Natsuki's eyes were slanted razor thin, "Who said I was going to shoot you?" Her eyes fell on Shizuru.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said softly.

"I am willing to negotiate the release of your lover." Smith continued.

"Shizuru, how could you?" Natsuki swung her other pistol up, and pulled the trigger, twice, three times. The first shot caught Shizuru in the arm, the second and third in the chest. Blood slowly trickled to the floor. Shizuru's body was limp.


	15. Chapter 15: Final

Well, I guess it took me long enough. This is the last chapter of my very first fic. It was a rocky road filled with errors and writers block, I like to think my writing has improved some, since I began this. To those of you who've stuck with me and read all my nonsense, I thank you. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but it's how this ought to end. If anyone notices any continuity errors, or that I left some loose ends untied, kindly do not tell me, because I'd like to put this story behind me, at least for a while. Overall, despite al lthe headaches this gave me, I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because that is, after all, why I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, and I am insane.

* * *

Natsuki had no emotion on her face. She returned her gaze to Smith, who was staring in horror at Shizuru's limp form.

"No! This isn't…it wasn't supposed to be like this! Everything is ruined!" He began to rip at his hair.

"I have nothing to lose Smith." Natsuki aimed her other gun at Smith, "Drop the trigger." He released the device, it clattered to the floor. "Kick it here."

It skidded across the floor to Natsuki's feet.

"I can't believe…" He seemed to be in shock.

"Get on your knees."

He slid down to the floor. "Why would you…? You were supposed to deal…"

"I know what you did to me. Last year. Tripped my bike, took a year of my life, in an attempt to control her; to control me." She walked forward, until the gun was resting against his temple. "You can't control her anymore. You can never control me."

"Before you kill me, just tell me. Didn't you love her?"

"I love Shizuru more than anything."

"Why did you shoot her?"

"So you wouldn't be able to control her anymore." A single tear slid down Natsuki's cheek.

Smith stared up at Natsuki; there was emptiness in his eyes. He had nothing left. His plans had all been dashed, Nagi was nowhere in sight. He must have given Smith up and escaped, or maybe he was dead. Smith didn't care. He would welcome the death Natsuki would deliver. He would escape from the dismal world of woe, after years of unsuccessful plotting and failure. But he wanted Natsuki to suffer.

"What's left to you?" His voice was bitter, "You loved her, you killed her. You've lost a year of your life, your friends have moved on. You'll be where she was." He nodded toward Shizuru's body. "She had virtually nothing, so she turned to destroying other lives. Shall I be your first victim?"

Natsuki paused a moment. "No." She lowered the pistol.

"Too weak to kill me?"

"No, it's not my job to spill your blood." Natsuki's eyes were heavy, "I've never killed a person."

"She wasn't a person?" He was incredulous. "Help you deal with your conscious, if she isn't a person?"

Natsuki began chaining his hands up. "No, Smith." As soon as he was secured to the wall, his hands immobilized. She smiled. "I didn't kill her."

"What?!" He swiveled his head to where Shizuru's body was chained. Shizuru was looking up at him, smiling lightly.

Natsuki grabbed the key off of Smith and went to unlock Shizuru's chains.

Smith furiously tried to escape, but it was no use. He went limp, resigned.

"How'd you manage that one?"

Natsuki lifted the gun she had shot Shizuru with, pointing it just above Smiths head and shooting. He heard as splash, and felt blood tricking from the wall to his head.

"Highly condensed fake blood. Kind of like a paintball I suppose."

Shizuru was standing meekly behind Natsuki now.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, for everything." Shizuru's mask was broken once more, tears leaking down her face, her eyes begging forgiveness

"Its okay, Shizuru," Natsuki touched her face lightly. "We're going to start over, new." She bent, retrieving the trigger.

They walked out, together, leaving Smith babbling.

"Nagi told me what happened to me. And you." Natsuki told Shizuru, as they walked down the street, to a park not far from the warehouse. "I love you, Shizuru. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Natsuki."

"Here." Natsuki pressed the trigger into Shizuru's hand. "Start your new life."

Shizuru's eyes rose to the warehouse, a good distance away, but still visible. She fingered the trigger lightly, for a moment. Then she dropped it and smashed it under her foot.

Natsuki smiled, and Shizuru returned the gesture.

"I'm not a killer anymore." Shizuru said quietly, "I suppose now I'll really have to go into Real Estate." They laughed together, and kissed lightly under the stars.

* * *

Nagi sat on a tree branch watching the exchange. He grinned. He'd never really liked Smith. The whole plan had been Smith's thing; he'd just helped him out to get a few kicks. It had been fairly interesting; he had to admit, though he really cared more for his book than this particular adventure. As soon as it was apparent that Smith wasn't going to be blown up, Nagi sighed and disappeared. Off to finish his book, and then create mischief and mayhem elsewhere in the world.


End file.
